The invention has been devised in the context of chair designs that are intended to address problems with respect to the posture and comfort of individuals who are required to spend long periods of time in a seated position, for example, working at a computer. However, the invention is not limited in this respect.
In modern office environments, people who work at computers naturally adjust their seating positions from time to time, for example, by leaning back in their chairs. Some people even work leaning back. Such a sitting posture places significant strain on the upper thorax and neck regions of the person. In other words, if the person leans back, while continuing to keep their eyes on the computer screen, they must inevitably compensate by tilting their head forward, causing strain in the neck and/or upper thorax region.
An object of the present invention is to address this problem by providing an improved chair back structure.